


Healing

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Leo Manfred, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Game Events, Top Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, no burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: Leo Manfred's life was fucked. Really fucked. After got beaten up by Markus, after almost killing his own father by a heart attack, Leo was just all alone on a hospital bed. Well, he was before a really annoying shithead of a police walked in. Things couldn't get any worst.





	1. After The Break

**Author's Note:**

> That was...something. So much swears I think this is all cursed now.
> 
> Thank you to my friend BlueAngelMC21 (look for her on Twitter, she likes Jerry X Simon) to inspire me make this mess...hope you are proud sissy.

Fuck. Leo was really fucked. Fucked on a hospital bed, after being knocked out by his father's android "son", even almost killing his father by a heart attack. Leo was the definition of fucked. Not to count police would probably investigate him for drug possession. Perfect. All that he needed right now.  
It was almost 8PM, the TV was on over the news, talking about the possibility of an android pacific revolution. At this point, Leo didn't cared anymore. He had more problems to put up with. Mainly the one of how he would talk to his father after all that shit. Now he was just resting in the hospital room, quite peaceful and calm. He hated it. But it was better than return home right now. The sounds of the beeping from the machines and the mumblings from the news, together with the rain sounds from outside.  
He soon turned off the TV, some sleep could calm him better. But as soon as he closed his eyes, there was a knock at the door. He didn't got up but his sick tired eyes looked already done.  
"Mr. Manfred?" A deep but raspy voice said from the door. Sounded like an asshole, completely. Leo gave a look and yeah. It was an asshole. He looked kind of a mess, he had the really done face of not wanting be there.  
"I am Detective Gavin Reed. I am here to ask you some questions about the android in your house and for the red ice found in your system" Gavin got closer to the bed, with Leo still laying down, not wanting to talk much.  
"Fuck another cop..." The younger man groaned to the pillow, a bit low but Gavin still was able to hear it "Just let me die here already.."  
Obnoxious brat. Gavin hated those. Mainly the addicted ones. Annoying as hell. This one looked more tired. Well after get the head banged by an android and almost dying was tiring. But Leo was all awake now, good enough to answer questions.  
"Look kid, I can arrest you for the possession of the drug so answer my fucking questions so I can leave as soon as possible"  
With a little head shake, Leo just gave in. He wasn't going anywhere anyway. He slowly sit up. "Fine...but be quick asshole. I want to sleep"  
The older man rolled eyes. At least that was easy. He sat on the chair close to the bed. "Red ice was found on your system while the exams. How much often you take red ice?"  
"How is it important anyway? I take red ice. Just fucking arrest me, dipshit. I am really done, bitch" Leo in a growing voice, shooting a glare at Gavin.  
To Leo's problems, the detective had a really small patience. He got up from the chair and got closer to Leo's face. "Ok listen here, asshole. Don't talk shit like that to me. You was almost killed by an android already! So stop being a pain in the ass or you will make me beat you!"  
"Beat me more? In the hospital?" The brat with a obnoxious kinda sassy voice. Gavin hated it. He took deep breaths, loosing it again at a suspect. The reason why the captain would usually not send into these kind of stuff. He sat back to the chair.  
"How much of red ice you consume red ice for day?" Gavin, calming his nerves over the little bitch on the bed.  
Leo glared at him, but he just gave in. "Let's just say a sack. Not yours for fucking sure."  
"You have attitude kid. But I warn you. I am superior than you and I still can arrest your drugged rich ass." The younger man just gave a shrug in response, he didn't cared much at this point anymore. Gavin was annoyed, so he decided to play on his game just a bit. "Heh, I bet you would love the feeling of being handcuffed, kink fuck"  
With a little half ass chuckle, Leo looked at him "When you are fucked up as me by drugs, you start to like some weird shit anyway. But not for your ugly face for sure."  
Gavin groaned, but with a little smirk. "Well you are not much better too".  
"At least I have the excuse that I am high most of the time. You are just ugly" Leo with a smugly smirk.  
The detective gave a huff at the little shit. "I am always busy getting in fights with druggies like you. Or just people in general."  
"Not so professional huh. I bet you couldn't even kick my ass even if you wanted." He crosses arms, sending a little daring glare.  
Gavin knew what the kid wanted. Try piss him off. That could work a little but not as much as he decided play along for real. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I still can punch you even on a hospital bed". He got closer to Leo.  
The younger man just sat up. "That is so low. What kind of cop would beat an injured man like that? An asshole for real."  
"An asshole huh? Well, almost giving your father a heart attack while invading his house is wayyy worst, piece of shit" he got his face closer to the younger man.  
"Hey I am not proud of what I did! Look, you got the answers you wanted! Now fuck off and let me die alone" the kid had little temper. Gavin had it too.  
"As much as I want get out of this hellhole and really let you die, it's my duty to make those shit questions. So behave your drugged pussy and answer my questions!"  
And within a shot of time, Leo gripped Gavin by the collar and smacked his lips with his. Out of fucking nowhere! The detective was in shock. At same time it was pretty strong and determined, that kiss was soft? Leo was kinda soft. But what the fuck was that kiss out of nowhere? But weirdly, Gavin enjoyed it.  
The man got Leo closed, holding his hips, a little careful to not mess with the bed or break. He hated to admit it but that was good. The kid was a good kisser. That felt so fucking wrong but at same time, really really good. After some seconds of this almost eating lip kiss, the two pulled away, Leo a little out of breath. Hah, a newbie to that.  
"Urgh...you taste like coffee" oh the prick couldn't stay nice for 5 minutes.  
Gavin laughed a bit "And you taste like shit from drugs."  
The younger man just gave a smirk "I know. But you quite liked it"  
"And you too, you kink fuck" Gavin crosses arms with a small glare.  
"It was a fun way I found to shut that whiny mouth of yours." Not to lie, Leo loved it. The detective looked whiny, but also kinda hot when mad. So it was quite like killing two bunnies with one shot situation.  
"Admit kid, it was quite fun and you know it~" the famous Reed flirty tone. What a bitch. He would usually do to some men and women on DPD or even in investigations. Not anything new but flirty with a obnoxious druggie guy? That was a new level.  
"Of mad at me to horny? I didn't knew that was how police works. I may break the laws more often now if that means hotter policeman at my door." Leo chuckled at the detective rolling eyes at the comment but then stopped when interrupted by a kiss from the asshole.  
Well, he kissed back. They already started it so whatever. Go all the way. It was actually pretty nice, and kinda wild, with Gavin grabbing his hips, but not so rough. Leo was sore but he could take it. But was kinda cute see the detective worried about hurting him now. The two soon pulled away again with some panting, more from Leo of course. It wouldn't be a shock for Gavin if that was the younger man's first for real kiss.  
"I am gonna need your number" Gavin moving his hands from his hips, to grab his notepad.  
Leo, still panting softly, looked at him "Why? To call me for the investigation? Or to just fuck me?" He raises an eyebrow as he could fairly notice a blush across Gavin's face.  
"Maybe or maybe not~ Just give me it." He gives him a paper and pen.  
The younger man picked the things up and started to write it. "You are so confident that you will fuck me. How are you sure I am not lying?" He gave the paper with the number on.  
"If you are lying, I will find you all by myself. And I know I will fuck you. It will be easy~" He made the flirty tone again, that time getting a little laugh out of Leo. "When you get out of here, we can go out to eat something"  
"Will you handcuff me to there?" He shot a small glare at him.  
Gavin laughed with a smirk "Nah, let's keep that got bed~". Motherfucker, he looked weird flirting. But Leo liked weird. Maybe he was worth a shot.  
"You are...really really gross." Leo tried hide a little of interest he had right now.  
"Heh, you will come to love this, little bitch" he winks and leaves the room, finally.  
As soon as Gavin left, the two had the same thing in mind. What the fuck just happened? Maybe Leo was still on effects of drugs, and Gavin high on coffee because what happened was something they didn't expect ever to happen. Maybe it was good...or a really horny mistake.


	2. The Date

The city was in shock. The pacific android revolution happened. Now the androids were equal to human. Wow. So the evacuation was pretty much useless. Few days had gone by, people were returning home, having to get used with the brand new society. Truly, some anti androids shitheads were screwed. Now that hurt them was the same as hurting a human now.  
Gavin wasn't the biggest anti android. But he still didn't liked them. And now after that twink android had beaten him up to find Jericho... Now was Connor going back to work after that? Hopefully not. But all that stuff happening wasn't getting in the way of his date with the ex drugged Leo Manfred. It was still weird he imagining him on that situation but hey. The other man was kinda hot. He wouldn't let all the shit get in the way of a probably new fuck. Or maybe some real relationship. But Gavin was known as someone who couldn't keep a relationship for too long. His bigger focus was on the sex part. Leo wouldn't be any different on his view.  
Because of the revolution, the date was delayed to some days after. At least Gavin wouldn't need to pick up the kid at the hospital for the date. Now he was just at the front of a quite posh restaurant, not so expensive to his own good but better than a little snack bar. Didn't seemed like Leo's type at all but he could of like. He was now just waiting for the younger man.  
Soon enough, a taxi got to there, and out of it, Leo came out, in causal clothes, like if he was going to a cinema with friends instead of a date. But it wasn't like Gavin was in his greatest outfit either. But he was still looking good, his hair was still messy, however that was an extra. Messy hairs for Gavin where not only great but more honest in certainly way. He watched the other man walk up to him, with hands on the jacket's pockets, he looked a bit nervous. First date maybe? The detective could tell. At least the first serious date that wasn't with any college shithead. But with an adult shithead that time.  
"Ohh, you actually showed up. And you aren't looking as trash as I thought you would look." Gavin crosses arms and smirks.  
Leo let out a small laugh at the detective's comment "Well...I had nothing to do so...why not right! At least I will get free good food. And you are looking just like how I imagined" the younger man went closer to him with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? As hot as you imagined?" He looked at the shorter man with the flirty tone.  
"No. Like 'Nah, not gonna work too much, I just want a fuck' clothing" he tried mimic Gavin's voice a bit there, and it was quite accurate.  
Gavin just gave a small laugh. For the little talks they would have on messages, the kid had quite a bitter sense of humor and he would whine a lot. So many daddy issues. He probably was drunk few times of the chat. It was better than high on red ice for sure. And knowing how hard the drug was, the detective knew it must've hard for him. One of the various symptoms could be anxiety, nauseas, itching...he didn't knew how Leo was at the moment, so he wouldn't go so difficult today.  
Gavin pointed at the restaurant "Well, this is the place I got for us tonight. Not really my kind of thing but I like to do really good on dates." He smirks.  
Leo looked around, kind of examining the outside of the place. The detective didn't liked when dates often did it, but by far he knew the kid's type it would be a waste to not eat on the place. "Hm...good enough. Kinda posh to you, detective" the little shit. At least he seemed to like it? It was completely better than the cheap ass hospital food.  
"I wanted to make the best for you tonight. You just got out of the hospital few days ago, maybe that could help" he was a clever asshole. He knew how to get to stuff. But Leo was just as clever as him.  
"Sure, love ass. Hopefully the food of here is better than your face" he started to walk to the restaurant with his hands on his pocket.  
Gavin rolled eyes and went to front of him, opening the door to him, like a gentleman. But just gaining a small laugh out of Leo. At least he laughed. They walked to a table, almost on the middle of the room. The other people there weren't really noisy, and the food smelled nice. It was something Leo never really met. He indeed already went to few restaurants with his dad, but it wouldn't be for too long, even on the day they had met. He would usually leave the place out of anger from Carl. That happened so often that it was weird.  
The first thing Leo did getting to the table was look at the menu, already thinking about how he would spend Gavin's money more than eat. He was a bit nervous at the fact that was like...his first for real date. At college, he would try go out with other boys. But they were so much douches. Even he, an asshole, couldn't take them. And look that there were few actually willing to date boys at that age. So he never got luck. He was used with that but actually had small hopes about Gavin. He didn't seemed that much of a shit guy.  
"Alright. I don't have a rich ass just like your dad, so don't abuse of my money ok?" Gavin half joked but it was true. He didn't had all that money to spend on dates. He was a detective to crying out loud.  
"Don't worry. I am not that much of a prick, I understand the poor too" the younger man joked.  
Gavin gave a half ass chuckle. He had to get used with those kinds of jokes with that kid now. Well not the worst thing ever. He just soon ordered the food. Now they were just left to talking. That would be a long night for sure.  
While thinking about a subject to talk about, the detective noticed that Leo was messing with a lace around his wrist. By that, he could tell what was wrong. Poor boy, cleaning from Red Ice was hard. "So...how have been the cleaning?" He breaking the silence.  
The younger man looked at Gavin, forming the words to talk "Hm...hard. I feel cravings a lot and...some nauseas...and it feels like my anxiety just got stronger with this...but besides that I am fine!" He said with a little excitement on the voice, the excitement of 'hide inner pain'.  
"Man, that is pretty hard to you. Are you going to somewhere to see this? Like...Those centers of addiction?" Gavin actually showing some worry. For him, it wasn't all the guy's fault. Red Ice is one hell of a drug. It was really strong, and hard to get clean from. It always made to addicted more violent, kinda of an excuse.  
Leo shrugged in response "If things get worst, I go to one...I mean, I didn't gave in to any of my cravings. I feel like doing ok!" He still tried keep the optimistic tone.  
Gavin just gave a small nod. As much as the kid tried to convince him otherwise, his face was telling him something else. He was tired and having a bad reaction to all that. Maybe he could be on his own for a while. Maybe it was a too crazy assumption but maybe Leo thought dating the detective would help him through it? Because the kid would be pretty fucked. Gavin wasn't the right person to live with if you are cleaning. Completely not. He was an asshole. He wasn't up to help through something so serious like drug cleaning.  
He could try but no promises. He didn't even knew right of they were gonna stay together for too long. "Well...if you say so. I just don't want you throwing your guts out when I bring you home tonight" a little flirt to light up the mood.  
Leo just laughed, not so loud to avoy people looking at them "Sureeee, I am not so easy, dipshit. I do have standards"  
The detective thought for an instant "Well I have a cat"  
"And you just crossed all my standards" he joked before himself chuckle "Seriously, you have a cat? Doesn't seem like the kind who would have one"  
Gavin looked half offended "Heyyy, cats are nice pets! Not only old single ladies can have them you know?" He showed Leo a picture of the animal on his phone. "The little shit here is Copper, he can be really grumpy but still better company than humans"  
The other man looked at it, with a small smile "Aw, he is cute. I also have a little pet but...you are a cat person so I guess you wouldn't like it. It...is kinda like a therapy pet I got some months ago...she is way more special now to it with my cleaning"  
"If it helps you I wouldn't mind. What's it? A dog?" Gavin gave a small shrug.  
Leo seemed a little hesitated to answer before thinking that this relationship wouldn't go so far anyway "Well...a rat. Her name is Linda." Before even the older man could show any signs of disgust, he already said "Pet rats don't have diseases. It's kinda offensive too piece of sh-"  
"Hey hey hey, calm the fuck down, I wasn't gonna say anything! It's just unusual you know. Rats aren't my thing and I trained Copper to hunt them down...hm...but I can make him not eat her for sure"  
Leo just wondered why would Gavin be so worried about make him happy that way. Like, wasn't him probably just another one night stand for him? Maybe just going too fast. But it was quite nice seeing someone actually care about him that way.  
"Good. Because I kill him if he kills her" he crosses arms.  
Gavin nodded in agreement "Fair enough"  
After some more talking, knowing each other's shit lives more, the food finally came. It was quite nice. That date was going nice, for the shock of the two mans. There weren't so many insults and swears today or threatening. Gavin still made sex jokes every 10 minutes but it got funnier with the time. Leo's anxiety seemed to had slowed down as much as the date went, getting more relaxed with Gavin there. That was Gavin's intentions at the core. He was going softer with Leo than anyone else he ever dated. The guy went through shit, and was still going through harder shit that is drug cleaning. He knew that. So he tried not to be the everyday asshole he was that much now. Besides the kid was happy now. That was great.

((Jumping a little of time cuz this is too long for fuck's sake))

When they finally went out of the restaurant, Leo was hiding a little his excitement. That was the first ever date he went that didn't ended up with almost death threats. And Gavin wasn't that big of an asshole, just a bit annoying, but after so many douche boyfriends, that was great to him. And the older man had the fun too. It felt genuinely, and yeah, he still wanted fuck, but the journey to the fuck, that was usually a really boring part, was pretty nice.  
"So, wanna go to my place now?" Gavin as they walked out of the restaurant, going to his car.  
Leo still tilted a head at him "If that is a way to say 'Hey let's fuck?', it's not happening" he laughs.  
The detective rolled eyes with a smirk "I am being a gentleman and you saying I just wanna fuck? How offensive!" He joked "Come on, just so you can meet Copper. I promise he won't scratch you there" he winks  
"Aw, you know I can't say no to the pet card...fine! But if you try to fuck me, I kick you on the balls. You won't see me in a oversized shirt of yours while half naked at morning" the brat walked to Gavin's car.  
The man opened the door for him "Sure~" and soon he went to his seat too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have some fuck


	3. Some Phck

It didn't took too long until both got to Gavin's apartment. It was a simple place, a medium size home, but still pretty much better than Leo's small animal cave he called home. Even though his dad was rich, he would of spend the money on drugs, having to live in cheap houses. Well, with the contacts he had, it was quite better have a simple and cheap house.  
When they walked in, Gavin already noticed something off "Copper! Dipshit get off the couch!!" He went to the black cat, that was just laying down on the couch, not giving one fuck at his owner mad at him. He just clawed the couch a bit more before Gavin picked him up "If you keep doing that, I will cut off your balls"  
Leo couldn't help but laugh. At least he didn't had that problem as Linda was most of the time in her cage. "How cute. An annoying fucker just like the owner"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Gavin gave a fake laugh as he puts the cat on the floor. Copper hissed at him in response as he walked to Leo, not used with new people there besides the fuck of owner. Leo seemed half decent too, but still smelled a bit like shit, not to lie.  
The younger man lowered a bit to the cat "Hey Copper. I am Leo, I just came here to visit. Nice meet you" he smiled, half expecting a scratch or something from the animal.  
Gavin just watched. He gave one of those smugly laughs "I would get up if I was you. He hates new people" he looked at them and widened the eyes at the sight.  
Copper was actually purring to Leo's leg, while the man petted him softly. Gavin was in shock as the furry bastard never did it even to him! And before Leo could say an 'Awwww he likes me', an annoyed Reed groaned.  
"Traitor! Since when are you so nice!?" Gavin to the damn cat, who just hissed in response as he got pet by Leo.  
The younger man laughed as he got up, and Copper still cuddling to his leg as a ask for more pets, purring "And I here expecting him to be pretty of a grumpy and angry cat. Like what was my first impression of you was" he softly smiled.  
"Aww how sweet. I thought you would be like a fucked up little brat that would only annoy me all night" Gavin said in a sarcastic tone, but it didn't made it any less true of what he was expecting of the younger man at the date.  
"And I am not that?" Leo crosses arms with a smirk.  
The detective laughed a bit and walked closer to him "Well not really. You didn't annoyed me as much as I thought. You are actually a pretty nice guy, for someone who would put Red Ice inside some days ago"  
"For your luck, I am cleaning from that. And I have been making it amazingly" Leo smirked and looked up at him as Gavin was right in front of him.  
They were looking at each other's eyes now. Leo expecting a move to the older man kiss him and pin him up to the wall, while going for his neck. Gavin expecting to the younger guy pulling him to a kiss and throwing him to the couch as he sits on his lap. But they just stared at each other. Really awkward, but at same time, it was amazing. Quite a tender moment...making both go to a soft and lovely kiss.  
Gavin wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, bringing him closer. Gavin wished he was a little more taller just to see Leo on tip toes. But it was so cute anyway. He looked so small compared to the slightly taller man. Leo wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, messing a bit his hair, making he pull away.  
"Hey! I worked hard on the hair!" He tried to fix that.  
Leo laughed "I thought you was expecting to me to mess it tonight~" now that was Leo's flirt-ish tone. Needed some practice.  
The detective looked quite surprised at Leo. "Wasn't you the one who didn't wanted get fucked or you would kick my balls?" He smirked, holding him closer.  
"Yeah...but now I am a bit on the mood." He got his face closer again, giving a quick kiss "And besides, you aren't such a dick. Maybe fuck with you won't be bad at all"  
Urgh, finally. Gavin kissed him again, now grabbing his waist, bringing him close. Leo kissed back, already holding to the detective's neck. Copper just watched the two weird horny humans and just went to the kitchen to find his food. The two kept kissing for a bit, then Gavin pulled away again "Let's go to the room already~"  
The younger man bite his bottom lip "Ok, but can I top?"  
"Hmmmm, no" Reed took them inside. He already with the jacket away as he let Leo get a bit used with the place.  
Leo got on the bed immediately as he also took his jacket off "Wow, you are quite messy...don't even looks like a detective" he joked with a smirk. As if his room looked any better. Linda had a cleaner house than he had.  
Gavin laughed as he threw his shirt "I am sorry, majesty. Next time it will be better" he got on the bed with him, pulling him closer as he helped to undress.  
"Next time? Well, maybe" Leo said already helping to unbutton the older one's pants. He was quite excited. That would be the first time he would have that kind of sex, not just with some man on a computer screen or just the toys. Now that was a man, a weird coffee smell cat man, in front of him, ready to fuck. Gavin was far from being the sexiest man alive but he looked good, mainly helping him take off the clothes. Yeah sure, he could do that all by himself but watch the other man do it kind of turned him on.  
Before finishing take off the underwear, Gavin opened the drawer and grabbed a condom, gaining a little disappointed stare from Leo. "Hey, that is the law to anyone in the house ok?"  
The other man rolled eyes "Fiiiine" he started to push the underwear off, as Gavin did the same, watching him, biting his bottom lip. Now they were fully naked. And it was glorious.  
The two didn't had the biggest dicks ever, almost the same size, but it was enough to make Leo blush hard. Gavin smirks and goes closer to him "Like it?" The flirty tone again, with a little of a half ass dominant voice. Wasn't the best but the way it tried to sound sexy was amazing.  
"Hmmm, I can't say I expected a bigger thing because that is exactly what I thought someone like you would have" another little joke from the brat. Gavin rolled eyes with a smirk as he opened the condom, soon adjusting it on him. He also put some lube, just to make sure Leo wouldn't get hurt, but by the kid's face, that is all he wanted with this.  
As the asshole he is, Gavin positioned both him and Leo, already poking the other's hole, who blushed more. "Are you ready, bitch?"  
Leo bite his bottom lip "I am, jerk" And again with the flirty tone. And with that, Gavin smirked and started to go in, slowly still. Just at this, Leo already started give some noises, little squeaks almost little moans. And the detective let out some small groans, there have been a while since he fucked someone, now feeling it again was great.  
As soon as he was all inside of the other man, he touches his chin "I am gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" he made the dominant voice again. That actually could work on Leo for some reason.  
"Bastard, I like to walk.." He bites his bottom lip as he watched Gavin starting to trust slowly.  
The detective was like that. Before the harsh and fast, he would start gently, mainly because he knew that was the other man's first time. The lube helped a lot now, and Leo was already having some little moans, that were quite cute. He kept going slow and careful for some seconds, all that to Leo get adjusted as hell, he was really tight right now.  
Gavin groaned a bit under his breath "You are so fucking tight, relax because we are just now" he got on top of him, facing the other's man blushing face, still giving some noises in the small pleasure, just expecting for more now.  
"F-Fuck...more..." Leo said between the noises. There, the begging. And within 10 seconds, Gavin started to go harder. Almost slamming into the younger man, and that took louder moans from him "Oh shit! Ah!" He moaned at the feeling.  
The tightness started go away as he felt more and more pleasure, and a some pain. Gavin was hard, and really fast. He was moaning a lot, really messy moans for sure. Leo soon wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist, as the man placed his man grabbing his ass as he tried to thrust harder and quicker. The detective held up his legs.  
That was a mess. Leo was moaning like crazy, Gavin was groaning and thrusting as much as he could. But it was so good. The younger man would ask for more, Reed would give him more. Even a little treating touching his dick but that was too much for him. It was pretty cute actually.  
It didn't took long to both being close to release. Leo looked up at the top, who was already giving some moans "A-Ah...I am close, dipshit"  
Gavin gave a laugh while at it "I am too, asshole...Urgh, you are so tight, it is perfect" he bites his bottom lip, still holding up his legs.  
With few more thrusts, both cum with a last moan. Gavin released in the condom, but Leo released all on the other's man chest and stomach. He partially lay down all tired, with the older man relaxing his legs down. He was panting now, with a big grim.  
"Ew, I am gonna need a big bath now" Gavin touching the liquid on his chest to them pulling off, making Leo give a little noise at it. He soon took off the condom, tied it up and threw it on the trash. Another good protection.  
Leo soon chuckled as he recuperated the air more "I can join it if you want" he said still panting a bit. He was tired heck, and probably wouldn't sit for a day.  
"Still horny huh? Maybe tomorrow when you are less tired" he grabbed some tissues and cleaned his chest "Don't ask why I have so many of those here"  
"Nah, I feel you" Leo cuddled a bit to the pillow. He didn't knew he would be sleeping here, by how Gavin talked to him, that was his guess. Lucky he locked Linda's cage just in any situation. He looked at the partner, still cleaning his cum off his chest, that was the funniest shit he have seen in his weird life.  
Soon as Gavin finished, Leo was already all curled up with the blanket. That was pretty cute, he had to admit it, move the kid out of that comfort would be a fucking sin. He just lay down next to him, putting a hand over his waist, bringing him closer to his body. Leo was warm right now, a bit sweat, a bit tense, still getting some relax. But what Gavin didn't really expect was to the kid turn around and cuddle to him, making him blush more than how the sex would make him blush.  
He looked at the younger man after a little of cuddle back but he was already asleep, looking really adorable. Gavin just smiled and held him. That was a good, that could be his best one night stand...One night stand? Was that an one night stand? Cuddling wasn't really a big part of those. Or actually feel something for the partner. But Gavin feeling something for a random fuck?  
He just shook head at the thought. He was confused, Leo was a good guy and all but actually date him? Maybe at morning he would be able to tell it. For now, he just wanted sleep and see if Leo would wake up at some snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the sex part was weird. I am rusty of writting that kind of stuff.


	4. Morning After The Phck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small chap but with fluff.
> 
> Also, I noticed how there were two of the same chapters posted while the 3th one wasn't.
> 
> SORRY!

Gavin woke up with the little of sun ray from the half closed window. He sat up and stretched, with a yawn, then he looked around. Leo wasn't on the bed, not even his clothes were on the floor. Now that was more like an one night stand. The kid must have left, well nothing to cry about, that happened all the time.  
The man groaned a little and got up, putting on his underwear and pants. Bath could be for later, he was hungry as fuck. But before he went to the kitchen, Gavin noticed his shirt was missing. Well could be, his memory was messy, maybe he threw the shirt to other direction? Whatever. He just went to the kitchen. But as he left the room, he heard some humming coming from there. He looked around Copper on the couch, again this little shit, but then to the kitchen, where the humming came from.  
Leo was there, with Gavin's shirt and underwear, getting something from the fridge, humming to a really bad and new song from a shitty artist. The detective was more surprised at the fact that he was still there and stole his shirt, as well sneaking to eat his food.  
"I thought you didn't wanted to use a oversized shirt of mine while half naked at morning" Gavin said, laying his side to the kitchen's door. When he said that, gave a little scare on Leo as he didn't heard him in. After the small jump, he looked at the older man.  
"Well, it's not oversized and I am not half naked" he pointed at his underwear "And I also said if you even tried to fuck me, I would kick you on the balls, and that didn't happened, right" he shrugs with a smile while got some milk.  
Gavin laughed "Great that this didn't happened. Because last night was really good" he smirks, looking at the other man reaching a cup on a higher drawer, not even looking at his ass, no no. "But why my shirt?"  
Leo soon got the cup and went to the table, as he had already prepared a simple loaf of bread with cheese "It's comfier than mine for sure. And kinds of cleaner...I...woke up earlier than usual, I was a bit sick and...uh...it's cleaning right now and I needed some clothes, I can give you back if you want!" He quickly went to calm to anxious mode.  
Sick? Nausea from the drug cleaning. The guy seemed so well last night. Guess it was on the stage of random timing. "Hey hey hey, it's ok. You can stay with it, don't worry" Gavin went to him, with the calming hands as Leo started to calm a bit "I understand, nauseas and all that shit"  
Leo nodded a bit "Thanks...it's getting better...but still...I also felt the craving to...you know...have it again...I fucking hate it but I felt it..." He looked down at his cup with milk, as his hands shake a little while holding it.  
"It's not your fault kid. Red Ice is hard to let go off. But in comparison to a lot of ex addicts I see at work...you are doing a far great job now. I mean it. The people at would already had gave up and the point you are now" he sat next to him at the table.  
"I already thought about giving up...but I remembered my dad and I would just think...do it for him, after everything that happened" he still had the little lace on his wrist, that he would slightly pull it time to time. Like something to let his anxiety go.  
"Man, you need do that for you first." He said it as he messed a bit with Leo's hair, making the other man chuckle "Just imagine, a way better life for you. No drugs, just rainbows, unicorns and a lot of passionate fucking"  
Leo laughed at him, and Gavin chuckled. Great. Now the other man was in a better mood. Luckily Gavin knew how to do that. The other man started to eat again, while he went to make a coffee, his favorite. Copper walked in the room, half stretching, going to Leo's chair. The younger man just petted the cat's head as it purred.  
"How the fuck do you do that?" Gavin watching them while making the coffee, still dumbfounded that the cat was not scratching Leo's hand and hissing.  
"Well...when you live with almost no human interaction, you give more love for animals. Your cat loves some petting, you should do it more" he smiles as he petted and eat the bread with the other hand.  
"Don't you think I try? But the dipshit hates me. He just doesn't go away because I give him undeserved food" he huffs as Copper purred more at Leo's pets. "I am sure he will get bitter with you soon"  
Leo smiles and rolls eyes "You said you trained him right? Oh! Yeah, to hunt innocent small animals" he sarcastically said.  
"Sorry not everyone likes animals with a bunch of sicknesses in my house" Gavin finishing his coffee "And don't even try make the 'Oh but you are here' joke, brat"  
Leo just chuckled. He liked someone with brutal humor like Gavin, like himself. As soon as he finished his food, he got up, with Copper purring to his leg as he wanted more pets, but now he needed a bath. He was still smelling like vomit, that even Gavin could feel it, who decided not to say anything to upset him in some way.  
"Where is the bathroom? I kinda of need a bath" he said, putting the cup and plate on the sink, obviously to Gavin to clean later.  
"The other room on the corridor besides my room. I can see your clothes meanwhile that" he was actually being really nice, that was new. Since when he would offer to try clean the clothes from the date that threw up? He would usually leave after this point.  
"Oh, hm, th-they are on the chair next to the TV...sorry I forgot it there.." He had worry on his voice as if it was his fault.  
"Relax, it's ok. Don't sound like it is your fucking fault ok?"  
Leo gave a little nod and went to the bathroom, as well as Gavin to the living room, picking up the dirty clothes, as Copper watched, with what the man would call a judgment look on the feline's face, it was weird but as a cat owner, he could tell.  
"What are you looking at? Don't give me that look, bitch. I am just helping him" he looked at the cat, who just gave a meow in response. "Do you think I like him that way? Heh, I am just being nicer to him than the others. I mean, fuck, he is getting cleaned from drugs. I saw what this shit do to people, hurt him would make it worst right?" He looked at the cat again, it meow, and he realized something "...and I am talking to a cat about feelings. I am going fucking insane" he just went to clean the clothes as the cat quickly got on the couch.


	5. Fuck We Are A Thing

Few months gone by, and Gavin and Leo were dating. Valid dating, with dates, movie nights and a lot of sex. It was so weird for both. None had stayed that long in a relationship nor one that was pretty good like this one. They had some good chemistry and insulted each other all the time, but it wasn't in a harmful way. It was fun and all, they were happy with each other. But none had told about it to anyone yet.  
Gavin wasn't really on mood to receive some jokes from DPD, and Leo was still on a harsh edge with Markus and Carl. After the revolution, try talk to Carl was nearly impossible. As Markus and his fuckgang from Jericho would always go there, and he also heard about some android boyfriend or whatever. He wanted talk to his father truly, but after what happened, he was really uncomfortable sign the android. His anxiety would boost of the feel of half guilty would come along.  
It really wasn't any better that Gavin didn't knew about that. He would always avoy the topic and just say that everything was alright. He didn't needed to know right? They have been dating for 3-4 months, it wasn't that big? Right? Leo knew it was, actually. He hated it. He also didn't knew how he would introduce Gavin to Carl. Like, the younger man loved the detective, but with everything going on, it was hard to think about that. Also the fact that Gavin didn't seemed like the kind of guy you would introduce to your father. He was just pretty nervous.  
But as if that wasn't enough, Leo was having some difficulties with keeping his apartment. After having to pay for some of the hospital bills by himself, with Carl on rest for a while, and even going to cleaning communities, he couldn't pay the little shit cave for too much longer. As much as he was getting better as the days passed, getting jobs was hard for an ex addict of recent time. In other and resumed words, he was fucked.  
Now it was night, Leo was laying on the bed as his pet rat Linda was on his shoulder, squeaking and cuddling up to his cheek. She was a pet that was a therapy rat. He got her before the incident. It didn't seemed to work back then, but now he felt the difference. She was almost his best friend, as his ex drug buddies weren't any good now. She knew exactly when Leo was upset, that is why she would cuddle to him 98% of the time.  
"Linda we are really fucked...I don't know what else to do. I mean...should I talk to Gavin? We just started to date, this isn't fair to him..." He pets the little rat, as she was still squeaking "I...I don't want ask my dad for this. Or Markus. I just can't talk to them yet, I get too nervous...damnit..." He felt some involuntary tears going down. This has been happening a lot, crying all the suddenly, even at the tiniest things. It was hard to hide that from Gavin.  
While he teared up, Linda squeaked more until he bring her closer to his cheek, who started to give little licks, like kisses, making Leo smile a little. She was better than many people he knew. Lucky he bought her instead of that dog.  
"Thank you, squeak...I love your kisses but they don't really help me now.." He pets behind her ear, her favorite spot. She squeaked more at it.  
This made Leo smile softly, but his mind couldn't go away of his problem. Should he go to his father and Markus? He wasn't sure. He did wanted make things better for them, but get the courage was hard. Leo wanted, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, right now.  
But to his surprise, his phone started ringing. Leo picked it up and looked at it. What a surprise, it was Gavin, obviously. He took a deep breath as it was time enough to get over the whimpering voice and answered "Hey asshole"  
"Hi, my bitch" the man rolled eyes with a smirk "I just called do you just to ask, when can be our next date? It's more entertaining than I expected go out with you, it's almost the first time I ask for more time with you"  
"Aw...sweet" Leo answered kinda sarcastic "But hm...any day is good for me. But it is better when you have a break from work, because I like to have you all night"  
"Heh, same here, kid. You are a bit clumsy, but some more nights you get the touch" Gavin said while sitting in the couch with Copper on his lap, scratching his leg. Little bastard. He smiled as soon as he heard Leo chuckle at what he said "But anyway, how are you? Up for a phone sex or anything?"  
Gavin was so fucking dirty. Leo didn't knew when he was joking or really wanting it. The detective was a weird man that the other still didn't knew a lot about. He was curious about where and how he got the nose scar, or why his cat hated him so much. But he knew Gavin wasn't a bad guy. He sure would of had hit the boy at the hospital for real if he was one. Or maybe it was luck Leo wasn't on his more annoying mood.  
"Nahhhhh, not on the mood. Maybe another day. I am just...resolving some stuff" he said as he pet Linda, as she was a bit of a calmer herself. Now Gavin would of ask what was wrong. Great. But honestly, maybe he wouldn't give that much of a crap if Leo acted as if it was a small problem. It worked most of the time.  
"Hm, what is it?" Gavin sits down on his bed, while taking off his jacket, he just got from DPD and was tired but lonely enough to talk.  
"You know, since I got back from hospital it have been a bit annoying keep my place. But I am ok I have some money from my father" Half a lie. He indeed have some money. But was such a little quantity. He had spent most of it on food and even some stuff to his therapy. However the bills were pretty high now.  
"Do you need help with anything?" What the fuck was Gavin on? Offering help. Well that came out as accident to Gavin too. He never offered help. He would always say 'Well you are on your own bitch' but maybe because he and Leo have been together, actually bonding with each other over the months. Maybe they didn't knew a lot yet but it wasn't that easy to guess both had some hard times over the years. People at DPD said Gavin was going soft, maybe that was true.  
Leo didn't expected what Gavin said. What should I he say? The truth? He was panicking yes but he felt so much shame asking him that. "Uh...no I am fine, I can handle this alone! It isn't so bad, Gavin. I promise"  
Yeah, he was lying. Gavin wasn't dumb. He knew what was up. He had encountered a lot of liars in his job. It got easy to discover. Now if Leo was lying because of something terrible or just bad, he didn't knew. "Hm, you sure? Because doesn't sound like it"  
"Hm..." Leo had an instant, to think about something "Yeah...I am just thinking about how to get more money to the bills. You know, adult bullshit. Nothing to worry" Fuck. That was terrible. Now Gavin wouldn't have a no for an answer.  
"That sounds harsh. Well, I am being nice today, and I know you don't want help but I am a bitch so what about you come live here for a while?"  
Leo's eyes widen quicker than Linda's squeak. What the fuck? He was expecting that the man would land him money or something. Now live in his house? They were still on the start of dating, like 4-5 months? Or maybe even less. But right now, he thought Gavin was the one high right now just to give this option.  
"Wh-What?? Gavin you can't be serious" he start to laugh out small nervousness. "We uh...we just started to date, I shouldn't be your problem.."  
"Kid, you are a problem. At the moment you kissed me, you became my problem. A very annoying, spoiled, bitch problem. But I care about you, enough to actually ask if I can help you. That never really happened to anyone but you so enjoy" he gave a little groan with the last sentence. Maybe DPD was right and Leo softened him.  
"But...Isn't that go too fast?" Leo as he pet Linda a bit more.  
"Leo, we had sex on our first date. I think we are fine" Gavin said while he drink some beer he got from the fridge.  
The younger man bite his bottom lip for some seconds. Maybe move in with Gavin wouldn't be bad, and it sure was a better apartment than what he had at the moment. But what if they broke up? What if the fight really hard? He would have no option but go to Carl's house.  
After some more time, he decided. That he would have to run to daddy's house if everything goes to hell. "Ok...you convinced me"  
Gavin smiled at it, but he already felt a bit of regret. His privacy would be totally gone soon. "Good. I can help you with the stuff if you want" Damnit, he should of stop being so nice, it wasn't normal at all.  
"Hm...thanks..." Leo a bit embarrassed but grateful. Who knew that wouldn't be so bad and they wouldn't fight, forcing Leo to leave. Yeah, that could be good.

Some days later, the moving was complete. Finally Leo was out of that breaking down apartment and now in one that was a little more decent. As he walked in, with Gavin helping with the few amount of luggage he had, he noticed something was different. The house looked cleaner somehow. Even with a better smell.  
"I have a second room if you want. But the bed in my room is pretty big" he winks at him while carrying the luggage.  
Leo rolls eyes with a smirk "Your bed is really comfy. But I will make sure to kick you out of it all night" he said as he placed Linda's cage on the table. "Oh well, you are still really warm to hug to so whatever" he shrugs.  
Gavin gave one of his muffed laughs as he gets the luggage to the room. Leo stayed there as he saw Copper walking in. Gavin did say he was trained to hunt mice. But come one, he liked the younger man. Didn't he? Leo then picked him up. "Hey there Copper. Look, I want you to meet someone. For me ok?"  
The cat immediately looked at Linda, without even Leo needing introducing. The rat looked back quickly, but soon backed away as Copper hissed like a beast as he tried jump to her and with that, opening his claws as he tried get away.  
"Ah! Hey no no no!" He distanced him off his chest quickly, the claws were really pointy, or it was intentional or Gavin was too lazy to cut it. "Copper come on she is friend! Don't hurt her!" He now got why the boyfriend hated the little shit.  
Gavin ran in "Copper! What happened??" He went to them, but then saw Linda on the table and understood the situation. "Fucking really?" He grabs the cat from Leo's desperate hands.  
"I thought you was gonna teach him!!" Leo groans as he holds the cage, protectively. The rat was scared, but hissing back at the damnit cat. That wasn't gonna be good.  
The detective groaned as he got Copper to a cat cage while he was still hissing. Gavin had the feline since it was a kitten. Abandoned inside a box on the streets, he looked so hungry and weak. It was weird how Gavin actually took it home and fed it. He always loved cats, but with the work, never really found a time to have one. But the little shit looked way too much helpless that night just to say no to this. But it was just after him feeding him that he discovered that the little kitten was really naughty. Nah, Gavin knew he would grow out of it.  
Ohh he was so wrong. "He was doing well I swear! Little shit..." He groans as he puts the cage away, Copper's place of punishment. "Look, I promise that won't happen again. But she walks around or stay in the cage, it would be better if she stayed in it for a while"  
Leo rolls eyes "Whatever" he went to the room with the cage. His stomach was a bit tighten up right now. Goddamnit, he was living with his boyfriend. His boyfriend. He had a lot of bad encounters on tries to get with someone. He already had attractions and everything. But he could never get with someone he could really be happy. Someone who would want help him, even with the drug problems. He had insecurities with Gavin, yes, but he somehow felt safe. Well in a way, he loved it.  
As soon as he placed the cage on the drawer, Gavin walked in and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder "That is our room now. I got some rules. No masturbation. We are not teens anymore, as we have each other"  
Leo laughed "But what if I want some pleasure but you are out?" He crosses arms as he sits on the quite comfy bed. Way better than his old rock like bed.  
"Well you will have to wait...slut" Gavin hovered over Leo, sending a quite dominant look, he got better at it since they started dating, hmm point for you Reed.  
"I am the slut? You are the one saying we will have sex a lot...well more than what we already have of course" he wraps his arms around Gavin's neck as he kisses him while at it.  
Gavin kissed back as he holds Leo closer, turning them around as the lay on the bed, while making out. They started to take off their clothes as both kept kissing more and more. That was gonna be one of those nights, where Leo would go home by morning...well now he was home now. Heh, was gonna need get used to this.


	6. Meeting The Family, Part 1

As Gavin trusted hard into him, Leo moaned as loud as he could. Fucking all night, well as possible. So by that, the dating of the two have been fantastic. They actually handle to get along with each's wild ways of acting. But both liked it, that helped a lot. Both of them weren't up to change their ways just for some boyfriend. Act all sappy lovely cute and shit. Find someone who would cope their annoyance was perfect.  
The older man went harder and faster, even catching some panting already, and some joking comments out of the boyfriend. "Come on old man! You can do it!" Like that. When they started dating, Leo would be the one who would get tired easily as he was inexperienced, but now he hoped into the other's dick like a hyperactive bunny. That was half good half bad for Gavin. He wasn't that old, but too much energy on sex got him tired.  
"Urgh...hmph...p-phck..." Gavin threw his head to the pillow while cursing under heavy breath while the younger man almost jumped over his dick majestically. "Leo...I am gonna fucking explode.."  
"Oh I want to see" Leo smirks as he keeps going as soon, both cum in harmony, Gavin inside the condom (Leo swears one day he will be able to take that off and feel it inside of him instead) and Leo went all over the bed, and even a bit on the wall. Wow. That was one hell of a ride.  
Gavin was breathing heavily, quite shocked at Leo, who was smirking at him, as if he was ready to throw a joke about his age, as always "Did you got some energy drink or what? Damn, you have gotten good" he tries to sit up as the younger man chuckled, getting off his dick but staying on his sore lap.  
"I guess I was just too horny" he kisses Gavin and then pulled away "We should do those more! It's a good exercise"  
"Yeah, asshole, for you" Gavin rolls eyes and pulls him to other kiss, that time more deep and rough, kinda like saying 'My turn now' as while at it, he took off the condom while Leo wrapped his arms around his neck, giving in to the big ass kiss. The make out went for a while until both needed breath. Well, it have been an energetic sex.  
"God I am so glad I was beaten by an android just to meet you now" Leo smirks and cuddles to him, giving a purr. He found out that Gavin had a certain pet play kink, and as much as he wasn't that much into it, he obviously would joke a lot about it, making purrs and whatever else.  
"For fuck sake, stop that" Gavin rolled eyes at the joke but then kissed his forehead "And yeah. I am glad too...wouldn't meet that piece of ass if he didn't almost killed you" he gave a slap on one of Leo's cheeks, who gave a yelp after it.  
"Shit! Gavin!" He ends up laughing anyway after a groan, damnit why that thing could feel so good in whatever way "Hew many times did I tell you to not caught me off guard? I will have to do the same now" he glared at Gavin, making him lay on the bed again.  
"For real, Leo? You are gonna fucking break my cock that way" Gavin grabbed Leo's waist, caressing the skin with his thumb while other fingers went to hold the asscheeks, making his boyfriend bite his bottom lip. The detective watched how his lover (not technical lovers, but both thought that sounded way sexier than boyfriend) place the condom again to its place. There they go again.  
The older man slowly penetrated in, still a bit tired from the last ride, but still up for another. He loved the little noises Leo would make while in the process of penetration, it was so fucking cute, like a a squeaky toy or something. And as soon he got all the way in, there was always a small gasp at the end, that was the moment he knew he touched the lover's sweet spot. There he would know that it was time to start the show.  
But that time, he heard the little gasp, however, Leo's phone started to ring at the exact moment.  
"Ignor-" Before Gavin could even finish the sentence, the younger man actually picked up the phone and answered "What the fuck Leo??" He asked in confusion, still inside of him.  
"Hello?" Leo talking to the phone as he wasn't with a dick stuffed up his asshole right now "Oh hm...hey Markus..." Fucking perfect. His android brother calling while he had a dick stuffed up his asshole. "What's up?" He had the normal reaction as he would always have while talking to Markus, nervousness.  
Yes, Markus had already forgive him. They had already meet since that day. But it was awkward as fuck. Mainly if Carl was there with them. As much as both wanted to be better with each other, it was almost impossible forget what happened. It made Leo feel guilty, no matter how many 'It's ok, I am not upset about it anymore' Markus would say. It was weird yes. Hopefully that would end soon, hopefully.  
Gavin was grumpy Leo actually stopped to answer a call, and he was still with his dick inside of him. What a cockblocking. He now only watched the younger man talk on the phone while caresses his asscheeks. Obviously he wasn't gonna just stand there looking handsome. He was still horny after all that.  
Leo shivered at the touches and could feel Gavin was gonna thrust into him as a revenge, but he tried to stay calm while talking "H-How is dad?...oh hm, that is great...uh, what?" At that last part, he frowned in confusion. But then that moment when Gavin started to thrust, that fucking son of a bitch. Leo's eyes widen, with little gasps while still on the phone.  
The detective smirked as he saw Leo's death glare at him "I-I am ok Markus, don't worry! A-Ah...but are you sure a-ab-bout that..? Urgh...but I...ohh, I need see this.." He tried to talk but the unwanted moans kept coming to his throat as he tried to stop it. He then suddenly blushed more than he had ever blushed. "...yes...I am having sex..."  
That time, Gavin couldn't hold the laugh while he watched his lover have an embarrassment attack. Well, the brat deserved that after just answering that damn phone on the start of a really good ride. What exactly else did Leo expected after doing this? Gavin was an asshole.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I ah...have a boyfriend...Hmph...sorry I-I didn't urgh...told you two...oh.." He really tried hold those moans. And Gavin was already aware that Leo didn't told his family about him. By the way he always tried avoy talking about them or any mention at all, and the lack of anyone trying to contact him, obviously he didn't even mentioned a boyfriend. Why would e anyway? Gavin was never the kind of guy any parent would want their kids with. Leo wasn't a kid but he was still not the most "decent" guy out there.  
Gavin, as the fuckward he is, kept thrusting into Leo, he loved see him so embarrassed, making some sex squeaks and moans, trying hold them back "O-Ok...I-I-I ahh...can see with him if he is oh...free to this...o-okaaaah?" He desperate wanted to stop. Too late. "Ca-all you later..." He hangs up so quickly he almost throw the phone away as he glared angrily at Gavin, who just kept fucking with the most innocent-ish face ever. "I-I-I am go-o-ona kill you!"  
"Let me cum first" Gavin with that smuggle ass smile Leo despised. He kept thrusting into him, feeling getting closer and closer. Leo also felt it. Urgh, he was so angry but Gavin was so good at fucking he hated it. With a last ass grab, both released again, that time even more than before. Both panting heavily.  
Instead of Leo laying on Gavin from tiredness, like always, he kept "punching" the older man "What the fuck was you doing! It was Markus on the phone!" He was blushing like mad because of that.  
"Hey! It was your fault that you answered! Who the hell answers a call in the middle of sex??" He raises his hands on defense, not to attack back. He just watched Leo slowly give up, tired, with now soft semi punches.  
"I hate you..." He lays on him, still tired. He gave some cuddles to the lover, who cuddles back. "Hm...Markus...invited me to go to dad's house tomorrow...I am not sure if I go or not...and because of you stupid joke, now he wants meet you. And when he tells dad that, he will want meet you too.." He huffs and lays his head on his chest.  
Gavin saw his expression. Nervous. He was nervous at that idea. "Hm...doesn't sound so bad. Want me to be the greatest gentleman so the old man give my blessing?" He shrugs, totally fine with everything. By the way Leo was when talking about family, that meeting needed be gentle, with a total gentleman Gavin Reed.  
"That is like asking to you not be yourself." Leo gave a little snort.  
The detective gave an overdramatic offended look "Are you saying I can't be an educated man of high class? I am so offended!" As he was done with that impersonation, he looked at Leo's totally done face "Just joking. Let's go to it...I will be the best boyfriend your family could ever wish for you" he pets his hair, with a rather soft smile.  
"Hm...ok...I will talk to Markus tomorrow" Leo lay on Gavin again, cuddling up to his chest "You better keep that promise, or I kill you...or Markus will kill you. He is rather overprotective with us" he closes his eyes.  
Gavin chuckled, but honestly keeping in mind he would face an overprotective brother that could easily knock him down if he made any bad move tomorrow. "Alright so. Maybe I can finally become a Manfred. Hah, Elijah will be burning jealous"  
"Talking about him...have you told your family about me?"  
And with that, Gavin's eyes widened.


	7. Meeting The Family, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that long way to updates...writer block

Leo was shaking from being nervous, just by looking at the father's house, from the car. Have been a while since he saw his father, and Markus. Now he was gonna introduce his weird ass boyfriend too, damnit why couldn't he get calm? That was suffocating for him, keeping to remember the night where everything went to shit. When he almost killed his father from a heart attack and caused Markus to get shot and left in a junkyard. But look at the bright side, he caused the android freedom in some way didn't he?  
His thoughts were cut off by Gavin, who opened his door and gave him his hand to take "Ready, sugar pie?" The older man joked, just to try relax his worried boyfriend. Who got a small embarrassed chuckle in return.  
"Please don't call me that in front of them, Gavin" Leo took his hand and got out of the car, still holding to it as they walk to the door. The detective seemed more relaxed, as if it wasn't his first time, probably wasn't. But inside, Gavin was freaking out, screaming in his thoughts.  
"Awww why not? They will thought we are a cute and not horny at all couple" they walk to the door, holding hands, as it calmed both in a way. Leo was completely more tense, Gavin was hiding it. This sure would be weird.  
"No Gavin. Just no" Leo was about to knock on the door, but stopped, and backed away a little, holding a bit more tightly Gavin's hand. But before the boyfriend could say everything was gonna be ok, Markus opened the door, looking at them.  
Leo tensed for some seconds at the sight of his brother "I saw the car coming. Hey Leo" the android opened a warming smile.  
His 'brother' just let it flow a bit "Hm hey Markus!" He didn't knew why he said that in a excited nervous tone of voice but he did anyway. "Well...this is Gavin...m-my boyfriend" he gestures to the older man, still holding his hand.  
Gavin then let go of Leo's hold, but on a calm way, still giving him a chance to stay chill. He then went to shake Markus' hand "Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you like...wow yeah the revolution" he said trying the hardest to not come off as awkward. Markus didn't seemed to mind at all.  
"Yeah yeah, I know" the android chuckles "I was really surprised that Leo never talked about you. Having to discover by that weird call" he hold his laugh just by remembering the half way through sex call.  
The detective looked at Leo, who was burning red "Yeah! I mean who answers the phone in the middle of banging?"  
"Oh my god shut up you two!" Leo covers his face while the other two laugh. As Markus let the two in, he uncovered his face to look around. The place was superbly clean, as always. It reminded him of the time he met his father, when Markus was still not around. He didn't really got a time to appreciate the place. He was drugged up most of the time.  
Now he realized how fucking weird the place was. There was a fucking plastic giraffe on the main room. What the actual hell? And how did Carl got that old dinosaur skeleton on the ceiling. Now he was thankful he didn't grew up with the father, because he was sure the little shit of him as a kid would break everything there.  
Gavin didn't seemed that frazzled with it all. With a cousin like Elijah fucking Kamski, he must of seen weirder decorations, way weirder decorations for sure. They sat down by a couch as Markus went upstairs to get Carl. Leo was still tapping his finger to his leg, still with a tighten breathing, as he tried to deep breath in silence. He got surprised by a quick kiss on the cheek gave by Gavin, who was still holding his hand.  
"It's gonna be ok, Leo. You have been great" he pets his hand with his thumb. Leo always found that a bit weird but it was cute, somehow. It was still Gavin doing it so what to expect. It made him chuckle, something he was needing now.  
It didn't took long til he heard the wheelchair noises coming in. He took a small deep breath and got up. Gavin did the same when he saw the elder man getting there with Markus guiding the chair. To be honest, he was surprised he was still alive. Like the man was 90 or something? How could him at 70 even possible get laid?? It was so weird.  
"Hello Leo, it's nice see you again" Carl gave a smile as his son was standing on front of him, who hugged him, really carefully to not hurt. That made Gavin smile.  
"Hey dad...I am sorry for taking a while.." He stopped hugging to sit back on the couch "I have been pretty good at the rehab. They said that in some months I will be pretty much cured" he said proudly. He was so glad it was close to an end. Who would know the help of a horny angry cop would be actually be a good one.  
"Those are great news" Carl chuckles and then looks at Gavin "So you are the boyfriend huh?" His tone changed to something more stern but still heartwarming. Just like a dad.  
"Well uh, hey mr. Manfred! My name is Gavin Reed" he smiled a bit nervously, standing out his hand to shake. Carl slowly shook it.  
"Hmm, Leo told me you are a detective?" He stopped shaking and rested his back on the chair. Oh great, that was starting to feel like a parental interrogatory. The worst kind of interrogatory ever for any boyfriend. If he started talking about marriage and kids, mission aborted.  
"Oh yes!" He gave small coughs "The best one of the department" he got a bit show offy, but when he saw Carl just looking at them, not impressed, his position changed. "Well I mean, that is what they say, heh" he gave a small awkward chuckle.  
"Well, so if my son get ever in trouble, you would be able to protect him, don't you?" Carl raises an eyebrow as Leo was about to say 'Dad...', until Gavin talked first.  
"Of course! I will always protect Leo, sir...at least if I don't get killed at any of my...super dangerous missions y'know" he tried make a joke at the end. But Markus and Carl didn't really seemed to like it. Leo just facepalms internally.  
But in few seconds, Carl started to laugh, with all the little strength he could. Markus was still glaring at Gavin regardless, but the detective focused on the old man, surprised that he actually laughed at his joke. At least...he hoped it was because of the joke. Soon enough, Carl stopped, starting to breath slowly to get his energy back.  
"I am just messing with you, I know you are great to my son. It's just that overall parent protection, that is all" Carl smilies looking at them "I just want the best to my son, since he started going to a rehab it have been great. So hope you help him as well"  
Gavin gave a small sigh in relief and looked at Leo. His lover looked more relaxed now, even pulling off a genuine smile, not a nervous scared one. He holds his hand caring and softly "I will, mr. Manfred. I promise that"  
Leo really wanted kiss Gavin right now, but he felt too embarrassed in front to his family. But not Gavin. He pulled him into a kiss right on the lips. But for the sake of the moment, it wasn't too long. But he just wanted give more, damn it was so good. Bang in dad's house would be too extreme. Well, maybe a quickie in the downstairs bathroom while Carl was sleeping wouldn't be so bad right? Well Markus would still be there...ok now Leo was just thinking dirty a lot. He was so weird and desperate. Gladly Gavin loved that.  
Gavin did mention one time he had a sex list to all the stuff he would like to do. Have sex in the parents house was one of them. He found it daring a bunch and it made it sexier. There was also pet play there. Leo was hoping that didn't meant his lover liked those weird ass cat girl animes, even thought Gavin looked like the kind of guy that liked those.  
"Awww, that is cute. How did you two met?" Carl asked curiously.  
At this point, why would both feel embarrassed about how they met? Any normal couple would fear that but they were clear and simple, explaining how they met while Leo was at the hospital few days later after that day and when he woke up, how they marked a date right after some days after the end of the android revolution, and they started go out more after this.  
Of course...no mention of sex. He didn't needed to know they were up to hop already on the hospital. Nope. He didn't needed to know. But by far so good, Carl seemed to like Gavin and that was perfect.  
Carl smiled at the story. He was so glad his son had found someone to love him as much as Gavin did. Something that he couldn't find on his youth, that he tried to find on Leo's mother, Carmen, but it never worked well.  
"I am really glad you two are doing so great. And Leo hm...I am sorry that I couldn't do much for you...I wish I could do more...but I am happy that you are being able to do it...I just...I am so sorry..." Carl felt bad about how poorly he "raised" Leo.  
Leo goes to the elder slowly, quietly, and gives him a careful hug. The elder was a bit surprised but didn't got any problem returning the hug, with some tears running down both men faces. Markus and Gavin watched relieved. It was good to see them hugging. Markus was sure he never saw the two hugging. Ever. And they wouldn't still if Leo wasn't going through healing. That was great.  
A time have passed. Gavin was still going through the parental test, while leaving Leo and Markus to talk to each other after...never really talking to each other. But actually stop to listen to each other was rather nice, now that both could.  
"Sooooo, how are you and...uh..." Leo tried remember the name. Hey, that was the best talk the two had in weeks "Simon..?"  
Markus gave a snort at Leo "No, he is my friend and is with a Jerry. My boyfriend is named Connor, dumbass" he teased a bit.  
Leo laughs "Hey! You know way too many people, it's hard to remember, ya know. My poor weak human mind?" He punched his shoulder a bit, the android only laughing in response "How are you two, robotic lovey birds?"  
"Aw we are fine. Just...Connor have been acting a bit weird in the last days...reminding me of human sickness. But that is really weird. Maybe it's just an error on his system. I could try talk to Elijah Kamski but I am not sure how" Markus looked down for a bit.  
Leo thought for a bit, remembering something "Well...he is Gavin's cousin" and that shocked the hell out of Markus.  
"Wait are you serious??" He was really surprised. Gavin? Kamski's cousin?? That was shocking to him. How no one knew that?  
"Yep. I was shocked too. Gavin can try talk to him to help Connor out" Leo smiles, obviously receiving a thank you from his android brother, who hugged him. Aw finally. He hugged back almost instantly.  
But before they could of finish commemorating the family finally being in peace in someway, they both looked at Gavin, who was about to panic over his talk with Carl. Damn. Probably said something sexual. Now it was time to rescue from the Manfred bros.  
"Save him?"  
"Yep"


	8. PSA

I am sorry I haven't updated this in a big while but I just, I have been thinking about give small rewrites to this story

The biggest change being add transexual Leo into it

I have a friend that is up to help me write this but I wanted to know opinions. If any of you mind it


End file.
